


I Got You, Babe

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	I Got You, Babe

Title: I Got You, Babe  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Rating: G  
Challenge: # 49: Shrinking Solution  
Warning(s): Fluff.  
A/N: This is a follow up to [Winner Takes All](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1791676). Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for the help. :*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Severus resolutely ignored the knocking at his door.

 _Probably Potter or Minerva again_...

Sprawled in his chair, he closed his eyes, trying to forget the way Potter had tasted, how their tongues had slid together, and especially, the soft moans Potter had made as they had kissed.

Severus couldn’t fathom why the Draught of Peace would have that effect on them.

A sharp tap made him jump.

Severus walked over to the window, opening it to collect the message from the unfamiliar owl that was there.

The parchment was wet...

Severus howled as the floor rose up to meet him.

~

Upon hearing a wail, Harry dismantled the wards and entered.

Inside lay a squalling infant, who Harry gathered up and cradled.

“Hush,” Harry crooned. “Minerva assures me that Shrinking Solution only makes people smaller, not less intelligent.”

Baby Severus fixed black eyes on Harry’s face before kicking him. Harry chuckled.

“We needed to talk. We kissed, and I want to do it again. I want us to try this, Severus. Give us a chance.”

The baby regarded Harry for a long moment.

Harry smiled. “You’re so cu...” He paused as a warm trickle ran down his arm. “Severus...!”

Severus smiled.

~


End file.
